(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device, and in particular, to a technology which is effective when the gap between the first substrate and the second substrate is kept constant.
(2) Related Art Statement
Many liquid crystal display devices generally used at present are formed of a pair of substrates (for example glass substrates) and a liquid crystal composite sealed in the gap between these. Concretely, thin film transistors, pixel electrodes, signal lines, gate electrodes, facing electrodes and the like are formed of a semiconductor layer made of amorphous silicon or the like on one substrate (hereinafter referred to as TFT substrate), and a light blocking film, color filters and the like are formed on the other substrate (hereinafter referred to as CF substrate) in an IPS type liquid crystal display device, for example. Thus, in the configuration, the TFT substrate and the CF substrate are arranged so as to face each other at a constant distance by means of spacers, and the gap is sealed with a sealing agent and a liquid crystal composite sealed in.
As for the spacers for keeping the distance constant, in recent years, patterned spacers in columnar form formed directly in the non-display region on the CFR substrate have been frequently used instead of plastic beads having a uniform particle diameter scattered uniformly between the substrates (see Patent Document 1 below).
The following is a prior art document which relates to the present invention.
(Patent Document 1) Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication 2005-338770